


Love Story

by Abarekiller



Series: Killa Canon [4]
Category: Ever After High
Genre: F/M, Fourth Wall Breaking, false love, forced romance, scripted
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-16
Updated: 2016-08-16
Packaged: 2018-08-09 06:05:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7789534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Abarekiller/pseuds/Abarekiller
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bunny had a wonderful day out with Alistair, but on her way home; there was someone watching.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love Story

What a wonderful day that today turned out to be! The sun was shining, the birds were chirping, singing there beautiful song. It was a beautiful day, only made better by a beautiful love story.

Bunny Blanc, daughter of the White Rabbit of Wonderland, was on cloud nine. She had spent the entire afternoon with the love of her life, Alistair Wonderland. She was such a nervous wreck around the boy, but as the minutes passed by they soon find themselves able to have a coherent conversation.

They had such a wonderful time at the mad hatter’s family tea shoppe; the two of them alone in one room, none of their friends to bother them – and then it happened, their hands slightly brushed against one another – Bunny felt like her heart could have leapt right out of her chest. Alistair himself seemed to be also inflicted by same incursion as he suddenly started to babble in some kind of new form of riddlish she had never heard of. It was cute the way he tried to speak when nervous.

The day went on like this; the two of them together, just Alistair and Bunny. It was like a dream come true for the young girl.

They had tea, went to see a movie, and even went to the library – though to study for the upcoming exams. What more could a girl in love want?

Now, Bunny was on her way back to Ever After High; Alistair had plans with his mother, Alice, after their day so she was alone at the moment – she didn’t mind. Bunny was jumping around at a happy pace, binky-ing around like the little rabbit that she was.

This was a great day, the type of story that she loved.

She could just spend the rest of time just dancing around on the pathway she found herself on. She was in love with her love story.

Nothing was going to ruin this day.

“What’s up, doc?” a voice came from behind.

Nothing was going to ruin this day for Bunny.

“Hello?”

Nothing.

“Bunny!”

Shaking from her dream like state, the little white rabbit turned to her old “friend,” “Hey, Kitty,” she said with a smile, as blissful as the one she had on her face when she was with the love of her life. NOTHING was going to ruin this for her.

“So,” Kitty called up from her little perch in her tree, “What’s up, what’s with all the hopping around.”

A little embarrassed, Bunny covered her mouth trying to stifle her laughter. “Hehe, sorry about that.” She apologized like the sweet little pure angel that she was, “I can’t help it, I had such a good day with Alistair today, I’m just a little happy.” She chuckled to herself.

Kitty raised an eyebrow to her fellow Wonderlandian, “oh?” she hopped herself off her tree branch. “So you were on a date with Alistair?”

Against the pure snow white of her hair and dress, Bunny’s face became as red as the daughter of Snow White’s name, “A-a-a D-d-date!” just the mere mention of that word caused the little rabbit’s heart to go into a frenzy, “N-n-n-n-no, It ISN’T like THAT!” hands pressed against her cheek, she tried to hide her embarrassment and her gaze as to not look the girl in face. “We aren’t even together-together.”

Kitty watched her reactions carefully.

“A-anyways, I h-h-have to go now…” Bunny was so embarrassed, she had to leave before her secret was revealed to anyone – especially not Kitty of all people, and she would never be able to keep a secret. She started to go off in the other direction.

Kitty watched as her friend walked away, “You know,” she said crossing her arms, “He doesn’t actually love you?” she said

Bunny stopped in her steps, and turned to look at her friend, “What do you mean?” tilting her head slightly, she asked innocently.

“Alistair,” Kitty answered, “He doesn’t actually love you. It’s all scripted; his crush is scripted.” She continued.

Bunny tilted her head to the other side, scratching her head, “I’m not understanding,” she said.

Kitty rolled her eyes, “Alistair’s crush on you is scripted, the only reason he has feelings for you is because someone scripted him to like you.”

Bunny covered her mouth, “Alistair likes me,” she said oblivious, her face turning red again. “N-no, it can’t be! He wouldn’t like me, I mean, I’m an animal – he’s a human… I-I don’t…” her words started to trail off.

Kitty sucked her teeth in annoyance. “You can stop playing around.” She said looking into the sky. “Brooke or her parents aren’t here right now. Whoever this guy is – he is allowing us to speak freely without interference.” She looked up into the sky, “Isn’t that right, Narrator.”

The Narrator said nothing to signify an answer.

She turned back to the little girl in front of her, “see?”

Bunny scratched her neck in confusion; she didn’t “See” anything. “I don’t get it. I don’t see anything.”

Kitty shrugged her shoulders in annoyance. “You know exactly what I mean, the Narrators reading from the script - wherever they are – that’s what I’m talking about.”

Raising her hands in the air and shrugging her shoulders, Bunny shook her head. “I don’t know anything about these “Narrators,” you are talking about, sounds like something like what Maddie was going on about the other day.”

“Oh, is that so?” Kitty raised an eyebrow, “So, at this moment, you are honestly telling me that you can’t hear the voices of the narrators as they speak?” she said with a slight smile.

Bunny shook her head once more with a sweet innocent smile on her face, “Nope, I don’t hear anything.”

She lied.

“SHUT UP, ALREADY!”

…

Kitty was actually taken back by the sudden outburst in front of her.

Bunny was staring at the sky; her body shaking, her breathing becoming harder. It was as if the first time, she had finally had it with the annoying voices in her head.

Then it dawned on her.

Bunny quickly turned to Kitty, “I-I mean, N-no…I don’t hear anything.” She kept at her façade, hoping to trick the narrator into changing her tone as he spoke. She gritted her teeth in annoyance at the narrator’s continued action.

Kitty dropped her arms, “Is that, so?” she raised an eyebrow as she neared the smaller girl.

Bunny took a step back, panicking as the other girl got closer, “Y-yeah, it’s true.” raising her hands up to defend herself, “I swear, I don’t hear anything,” she continued lying, hoping that it would be enough to sate Kitty’s questioning.

It didn’t, Kitty just cocked an eyebrow.

“I-I mean, who cares,” she said trying to find an excuse, “I mean, the three of us are MAD; we’re crazy,” she continued, “So it’s normal for us to be hearing voices, right? It’s all part of that wonderland charm? Right?”

Kitty stood down, decided to play along for a bit. “True, true.” She said taking a step back.

“A-and plus,” Bunny continued on, “Who cares if we can hear a ‘Narrator’s voice’ it’s not like it would make a difference or anything.” She said trying to change subject – she winced at the Narrator’s statement.

Kitty just looked at her, but now it seemed like she was looking at her with pity.

Bunny turned around, not wanting to be under the gaze of her friend, “It’s not like it really matters anyways.” She wanted to leave; she wanted that to be the end of her conversation. She didn’t want her perfect day to be ruined here and now. Despite how the Narrator spoke, Bunny hoped that Kitty would drop it.

Kitty wouldn’t drop it.

“It’s not real love,” Kitty stated, “Alistair doesn’t actually love you. He only loves you because someone else wrote it that way; he only loves you because the story demands it of him.” Kitty sighed, pity in her voice. “That love only exists because someone is forcing his heart to do it.”

Bunny stopped in her tracks.

Kitty stood her ground, hoping for her friend to understand the lose-lose situation she was in. Alistair and Bunny may never love and neither of them will find happiness; the two of them may confess their feelings – but it would be meaningless as it would be someone else pushing them together. Kitty just didn’t want either of them to be hurt.

Bunny sighed softly, and she turned her head to look at her friend over her shoulder.

She smiled.

“So?”

…

“Who cares?”

Kitty was taken back by this sudden change in attitude from the rabbit.

“I said, ‘who cares?’” Bunny said seriously, “Who cares if the love that I and Alistair feel for each other is fake?” she continued.

“Bunny…” Kitty’s expression became soft, pity filled her eyes.

“Don’t do that,” Bunny continued. “I knew our love was scripted a long time ago.”

“Then why?”

“Why?” Bunny turned her body to look at her friend, “Because, I want this ‘Love story.’”

Kitty was confused.

“Then allow me to explain it,” she went on, “Sure, the feelings that Alistair has towards me are not really that of free will, but it doesn’t matter. It is still love that he feels towards me; and that alone makes me love him more and more.”

Kitty wanted to speak, but Bunny continued, “No, listen, this story will continue between the two of us and there is nothing that is going to stop it.” She smiled, “Even if that means I have to make sure that Alistair doesn’t confess his love for me. I will continue our story, even if there is no ending for us.”

Bunny clenched her heart, “I don’t want this story to end for me, I want this love story to continue; no matter what. I don’t want there to be a final chapter, ever.”

Kitty shook her head, “B-but that is ignorant.”

Bunny shook her head, “Well it is true what they say, ‘Ignorance is Bliss,’” she quoted, “I mean, if it works for that ‘Hood’ girl, why not for me?” she smiled.

Kitty looked at Bunny in the eyes, seeing a girl that was willing to blind herself to everything that was going on. She felt bad for her.

Bunny shook her head with laughter, “I don’t want your pity, nor have I ‘blinded’ myself,”

Then it dawned on her.

She clasped her hands together as she remembered something important, “Oh, that’s right!” she brightened up her mood with a smile, “I have to see Alistair again tomorrow.” Her heart raced. “Sorry, I can’t stay any longer to talk with you, Kitty; but I got to get ready for tomorrow.” And with that she headed off into the opposite direction.

Kitty watched as her friend ignored her and headed off into her false romance.

Tomorrow was a new chapter, a new tale of love. Bunny was binky-ing around as her heart started to soar, race at the speed of her bouncing. Tomorrow was going to be another entry into her “Love Story” with a boy she loved so much, she didn’t care what was going to happen – it was going to be another lovely day no matter what. That was the type of story she wanted.

…

Kitty was alone.

Kitty was alone on the path, the story in itself ignoring her, as if she was just part of an afterthought. Treated like an outsider to Bunny’s story, it continued on as if she wasn’t apart of anything, as if she was an outsider to this whole ordeal, introduced just to bring in a form of drama.

But now, the story wanted her out of the way, to be rid of her interference with as much as possible, causing the whole conversation to end as abruptly as it did.

Kitty scratched her arm.

This world was horrible, Kitty thought to herself. Everyone around her was falling into the script that was laid out in front of them. In the end, it felt that the whole “royal vs Rebel” incident meant nothing; everybody was heading into the direction that was written out for them.

It hurt Kitty; she hated what was happening to her friends.

The power of Fairy Tale Magic, the power of Destiny itself was a scary thing.

Was there nothing anyone could do?


End file.
